


My Brother and I

by Digigal_transbian



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: In which Steven spends some quality time with his brother.
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe & Steven Universe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	My Brother and I

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Inspired by (https://badficniverse.tumblr.com/post/618152823332405248/from-the-fanfic-8000-years-just-blip-gone)
> 
> Also experimenting with colored text because I think it could be used in neat ways in some stories.
> 
> If you dont like how the color looks, hit "hide creator's style", I'll be experimenting with it less intensively in other fics, like "Unimatrix 09"

It was a quiet day in the temple.

Steven sat in his room quietly, exhausted from the emotion filled talks he's been having with the gems since his meltdown. His tv plays some movie he lost track of the plot of thirty minutes ago, a mindless noise sitting in the background. Earlier, when the gems were in, Pearl was talking to him about how deeply she understood the pain of secrets. It was a good talk, but it drained him to no end.

Now he's just bored and tired.

His eyes flit over towards his old U64 with a copy of Bash Bros. slotted in. It definitely is an idea, but he doesn't want to be alone to play it.

Looking over at his phone, he starts to wonder if he should just text Connie to come over when he shakes his head. She's busy with school stuff, he doesn't want to bother her too much right now.

Drifting his eyes down towards his gem, he gets an idea.

An admittedly terrible idea, but an idea nonetheless.

Bash Bros. is definitely a valid enough reason to unfuse, right?

☆◇☆

Lapis is the first gem to come back to the temple. She decides to check on Steven from the window at first, just to see if he's asleep or not. Whatever she expected to see is thrown to the wayside by the sight from beyond the glass.

Her wings disappear back into her gem in the shock of it. There's no way it is, but the proof is right there. Peeking her head just above the window, she takes in the sight a little more. She sits down and props her head in her hands. Why can't anything be normal with these guys?

She makes a mad dash for the Crystal Gems the instant she comes back to her senses.

This is something for them to deal with.

☆◇☆

"Hey, bro?"

"Yeah?"

"Gotchya!"

"Hey!"

☆◇☆

Rushing back, the Crystal Gems, plus Lapis, arrive at the temple.

They make a mad dash into the main room of the building, stopping just before the stairs to Steven's room. Faintly, from the other side, two laughing voices can be heard. It takes a few minutes before Pearl carefully opens the door and enters, the rest of the gems following suit. When they all can see Steven, they freeze.

The gems are all shocked, not even learning the truth about Pink Diamond could compare to this.

"Oh, hey guys! What's up?" Steven asks while he and another pinker Steven play a game on his U64.

"There's two of you!" Pearl exclaims.

"Yeah..? You guys saw me unfuse when White took my gem out."

"SHE DID WHAT?!" They all yell in unison.

"I'll get you some more snacks, yo." Pink Steven says to his human half.

"Thanks man."

"Aw yeah! Double Steven!" Amethyst exclaims with glee in her voice.

Garnet unfuses in sheer shocked confusion. When she said that Steven was clearly a fusion back when the gems stole his dad's van, that was only a theory. A hopeful attempt at figuring out what happened to Rose in her grief. To find out that she was right after all these years makes her pause so hard that Ruby and Sapphire appear.

Ruby shakes out of her confused stupor first and immediately tackle hugs Steven.

"Welcome to Club Permafusion, Steven!" Ruby cheers excitedly.

Pink Steven returns to the room, snacks nowhere to be seen, "We're out of snacks, I'm gonna head out to the Little Donut and also say hi to dad, anyone want anything?"

"Don't scare dad too much."

"I'll try." Pink Steven chuckles good naturedly.

"Thank you, me."

"So…" Pearl starts, concerned, "How does it feel being unfused?"

"Well the first time sucked and I felt like I was dying," Steven recalls, "But also White Diamond did basically drop me thirty feet to the ground. So that was probably the part of it that sucked the most. Now though, I mean I feel weaker than usual, but otherwise I feel fine. I think my gem half is the part that really keeps my muscles in top condition."

Sapphire is completely silent as she scans through every future she can see. None of them end poorly, he always fuses with himself eventually and is completely fine. Looking at Steven now, she sees more Greg in him than usual, probably a result of his self fusion. Of course with Ruby and Amethyst practically hanging off of him, it is fairly difficult for Sapphire to get a good look at him, but the parts she sees all look like a young Greg.

Meanwhile Sapphire is lost in thought, Greg's terrified screaming can be heard from across town.

"Guess he found me." Human Steven laughs.

Within minutes, Greg barges into the house, Pink Steven under his arm holding a box of donuts very carefully.

"Guys!" He yells, panic clear in his voice, "Steven's gone full Gem!"

"I brought donuts." Pink Steven says, mild amusement in his voice.

"Congrats Greg!" Amethyst cackles, "You're the father of twins!"

"Wha?"

"Hey, dad!" Human Steven waves from the stairs, slightly unsteady on his feet.

Greg freezes as his eyes dart between his human son and his gem son while Amethyst's laughter fills the room. His arms slack and his gem son lands safely on the floor, holding the box of donuts high. Human Steven and Gem Steven begin joking and laughing together like brothers as Greg looks completely and totally lost.

"Turns out, Steven's actually a permafusion like Garnet." Pearl clarifies to Greg, seeing the sheer confusion on his face.

"Uh, huh."

Greg likes to think he's a humble man at the end of the day, a man of simple pleasures and the such. He tries to be a good father, he works an honest job for his family, and his child(ren) come first in his life. The sight of his two sons brings an honest smile to his face.

He's got a great family.


End file.
